High School Devil x Ninja - v2
by antheunis011
Summary: A string of events and ..more events atop of those, will always lead to a strange place with strange people and strange bad guys with megalomaniacs dreams. Devils, Yokai, Dragons, Angels, Fallen Angels and Gods. ...Humans too! And Naruto had thought that the Elemental Nations were screwed up. The chapters will get longer as I get into the muse.
1. Reflection

_''The human heart is like the reflection on the water's surface… The mouth says things opposite to what the heart really feels… But in truth, the hidden heart wants people to accept each other. Even when one of them is a beast…_" Bunpuku, the first jinchūriki of the one tailed sand demon, the Ichibi no Shukaku upon the question of if he was upset at the fact that all the villagers shunned him and that he can talk only to the the One Tailed Beast within him.

* * *

><p><strong>High School Devil x Ninja<strong>

**Revised (15. 9. 2014.) Chapter 0 : **Reflection

**Volume 0 : **The Problem # 1

**~~~~ HS DxN ~~~~**

_(Location Unknown)_

_Silence... there was only but a silence._

_It was deadly, quaint and silent, this was how it was._

_It was an everlasting darkness that swallowed the fates hollow._

_Unyielding conviction, dreams bloom as the flower blossoms. _

_Forces clash, world changes and the tides rise._

_The Sun and The Moon, one rises with the other's fall._

_Contenders__ for the sky, let the wistfulness say goodbye._

_Light and Dark, tempered by either._

_Black and white, tied forever._

_Yin and Yang made together._

_The cycle continues, battle wages anew._

_Unending struggle, the curse of wills and the struggle grew._

_An ideal!_

_A dream._

_A Hope._

_The Terror._

_And then there was a sound... _

_''...'' was the __whisper in his ears._

_Silent and still, brushing against his skin._

_Skies on sun's fire and deep seas in misery's sorrow._

_Cracks with two, ravine of darker shade. _

_Who was he... where was he?_

_''Uzumaki Naruto, so remember it!''_

_...oh right... his name..._

_Who was he... is he Naruto?_

_ "And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"_

_Why... ?_

_The stares_

_The anger_

_The loneliness_

_''...'' Whispers are back_

_..Silence_

_Cold... so, so cold._

_Where...?_

_"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"_

_Beat... Bravery_

_Life and Bravado_

_In the face of adversity one's heart is shown_

_Fade_

_Fate_

_The future of the ninja world!_

_"I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way!"_

_Cold, why is it so cold?_

_What... Warm... Power_

_Gasps and shouts_

_A bird soars through the sky, uncaged and free._

_Happiness. The cheers!_

_"It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends."_

_Friends...?_

_Lonely and dark. Sewers._

_Darkness... heart is tainted_

_Love, fill it it with love._

_...Courage!_

_"Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"_

_Peace...? What is this peace..._

_Nothing, there... is nothing._

_A savior__? __Hero? _

_Destroyer? What happened?_

_"You're not the monster fox anymore. You're one of my team-mates from Konoha… Kurama."_

_A giant of yellow and black, roaring to the skies._

_Power unrivaled by self sustenance._

_Monster smackdown._

_Hatred tackled by purety of conviction, friends made through actions and beliefs._

_''IKUZE, KURAMA!''_

_Crimson eyes, golden flames_

_Hope and friends, future set upon your shoulder._

_Friend...?_

_Why? Where? Who?_

_''I know what it is for someone to be my friend... And I want to protect them... that's all!''_

_Insight and wisdom, the nursery of age_

_Power... to protect?_

_Breath of life. Strength renewed._

_A Mother._

_Hollow heart._

_''I'm going to end it HERE!''_

''My revolution starts today, Naruto!''


	2. It's raining Sages

****Disclaimer for the whole story : ****I do not own Naruto, but I am a proud owner of ...of ...of a pair of Super Sayan Level Pink Eyes.

Bow down before my visual prowess, in the name of the Uchiha!

* * *

><p><strong>High School Devil x Ninja<strong>

**Mini-Chapter 1 : **It's raining Sages

**Volume 1 : **Welcome to Underworld!

**Arc 1 : **The entrance of Naruto

''...p us!''

Voices.

''..aru..''

''..S...''

There were several voices... oddly familiar to the blonde voices in fact, echoing in the background of Naruto's mind as he came to reality, feeling a wee bit fuzzy. These mysterious voices were becoming quieter and quieter while Naruto felt like his entire body was on fire. To Naruto, it almost felt like there was a purging heat traveling through his chakra coils and his chakra circulatory system, searing hot like Son's Lava and painful as fuck.

It lasted for but a second, and then, it all stopped as a sudden stillness enveloped his senses, before a sense of vertigo overtook Naruto's mind and body.

_'Huh? What is going on?! Where's Madara-teme?' _was the first thought that drifted across Naruto's mind when he regained conscious thought.

Now let's see, what was the last thing he could remember?

The last thing which Naruto could vividly remember was him and Sasuke double teaming Madara with an attack that caught the ancient Uchiha with his pants down.

His eyes widened in alarm when he realized what could this mean as the blonde shouted out loud. ''Madara!'' but in the moment that Naruto had opened his eyes they were meet with a blinding flash of painful light. The vivid sharpness and the bright severity of it were strong enough to turn the whole world blank and white and upside down for the blonde.

_'Wait a minute... Upside down?'_ Naruto thought questioningly with a blink of his eyes when they finally adjusted to the invasion of colors. The blonde haired ninja then angled his head upwards to get a better look at where he was. What he saw then and there was something that looked suspiciously like the ground, approaching his face at terminal velocity.

The sharp stabs of wind that blasted at his face didn't help all that much in dissuading this conclusion.

Seeing what his situation was, Naruto could only do one thing.

''AHHHHHH!'' Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he flailed his arms around in the air for a few, short moments in what might have been a poor imitation of an avian as he tried to gain the capability of winged flight.

He was also utterly forgetting to use one of his powers - namely the one which allowed him to fly - to save himself from becoming a pancake alla Uzumaki. Oxygen harshly escaped from his lungs when Naruto's body collided with the ground at record speeds, throwing a light brown colored dust cloud into the air from the force of the impact in the shape of a mushroom.

He also managed to create a vaguely Naruto-shaped hole in the ground right in front of a young, red haired devil.

Rias Gremory, the heiress to the Household of Gremory, which was one of the remaining 72 pillars of the Underworld still standing, blinked at the strange sight '_Wonder what that could have been?' _before she tentatively approached the crash site, waving the dust away from her pretty face.

She stopped at the edge of the hole and leaned towards it with her pretty little head of red and with the large pillows of soft flesh that were her assets to take a look into the hole. She peered down into it with a pair of blue / green colored eyes to see the sight of a young, blonde haired teenage boy, roughly her age, twitching and spasming in pain.

She asked the first thing that came to her mind, and admitably, it wasn't her greatest show of intelligence to date.

''Uh... hello? Are you alright?''


End file.
